


[Podfic] got something to put in you by verity

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of verity's forget our future plans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Future Fic, Gay Bar, Glitter, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tattooed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of got something to put in you by verity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] got something to put in you by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [got something to put in you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914036) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Title: [got something to put in you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/914036?view_adult=true)  
Author: [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)  
Reader: SallySparrow017  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Rating: Explicit

Summary: The second time Derek and Stiles meet is in a gay bar.  
A wizarding gay bar.  
It's very sparkly.

Length: 00:16:10 (w/ music), 00:15:12 (w/o music)  
Download with music (click to stream, or right click & save as): [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/got%20something%20to%20put%20in%20you.mp3)  
WIthout music: [here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/got%20something%20to%20put%20in%20you%20\(no%20music\).mp3)

I experimented a little with the music in this- adding it under the lines in some parts, like a soundtrack? Let me know what you think!

 

Thanks again to the awesome [Paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting me!


End file.
